Between Good and Evil
by DrakeHouse
Summary: HpCharmed crossoverLines are crossed and bonds forged. The final war is building and there are worse things then Avada Kedrva to worry about. Dark Harry


Black dawn: Chapter one

Harry sat with his back to his window as he looked at his cupped hands. The moon's light seemed caught within them, unable to escape his clutches, which was exactly how he felt. Trapped inside the hands of the head master and Voldemort, unable to get out of either of their grasp. And every moment he stared at his hands, the hatred in his heart grew larger and larger.

"I'm not even sure who I should be expecting a bloody curse from first." Harry snapped to himself dropping his hands to let the captured light out, pulling his knees up to his chest. Placing his head on his knees he stared at the wooden flooring underneath him in frustation. His raven hair falling over his face slightly as he watched the unmoving ground under him, it was times like these that he wished the ground would just up and swallow him freeing him from this world. Had Harry been completely in touch with reality he would have heard the soft ripple in the air around him.

* * *

"Hello." A deep man's voice reached into Harry's ears, making him jump up in such a haste he had forgotten he was under the window and hit his head against the ledge of it with a nasty crunch. The last thing that he saw before the darkness swept him was a man with bright blue eyes watching him with a smile on his face.

He had been falling forever it seemed. Consumed in a darkness that was not his own, and constricted him. Around him small pictures began to flicker into existance with him being forced to watch each one. The seemed to be centered around a beautiful woman and the man with blue eyes, Cole and Phoebe as the people that interacted with them called them. Harry watched slowly as the woman fought against evil, and the man fought against good. Harry witnessed the man become the source of all evil, and watched her become his queen.

"That must have been a nasty shock." Harry thought to himself as the darkness seemed to hug closer to him.Though his mintue of happiness at the two that seemed to struggle so hard for each other finally had their chance vanished just as quickly as it came as he watched the woman save an innocent. "Hold on, she can't be both." Harry thought angrily to himself as he watched her, and apparently everyone else had the same opinion. But even before she made her choice Harry knew what it was going to be, pregnant or not, she was returning to her sisters, which could have been avoided if Cole had just finished what he started so many times. Harry witnessed each time he could have killed one of the sisters and destroyed the power of three, or whatever power they held. But his love for Phoebe kept him from it each time, which would confuse Harry more. If he loved her so much, why not do what was needed to seal their future together.

"He was so close..so close." Harry said shaking his head, he didn't know why he felt such a connection between them. But the more he watched them the more he felt for them, and the less he felt for the youngest witch. Paige. Through the entire time he cursed her everything she was, he hated her more then he could have imagined possible. Even his rage at Voldemort seemed nothing more then a simple childhood grudge when he compared the two. He seethed silently to himself as he watched, never noticing the darkness pull closer to his being, slowing starting to absorb into him.

* * *

Jennifer watched as the boy slowly became one with the darkness, her night black eyes shimmering with a happiness she only recieved when she stared at her father. Her dark brown hair cut short and simple, as close as she could get it to her father while still holding some female essence to it. She tilted her head to side as she watched him, he was such the interesting subject, and growing all the more powerful by the moment, a gift from her father.

"Are you playing with his emotions?" A crisp voice from her left snatched her attention from the boy, turning her black eyes to her father's blue. Though only keeping his gaze for a moment before she looked down, even with all her power she still couldn't manage the nerve to stare into his eyes and challenge him.

"I just added alittle more that's all." Jennifer replied in a hollowed voice at being caught, while the boy was gaining the power she had slipped alittle extra added hatred to the pot. Though before she could explain her actions a loud and resounding snap drew her attention back to the boy, who was no longer surrounded by the darkness, but standing and waiting tapping his foot gently on the ground. His bright emerald eyes gleaming at her and her father, and an under lying threat of a fight present in the air.

"You better start explaining." He said in a cold tone as he opened his palm and created a green fireball in it. The circling magical rings in it giving off a powerful glow. Jennifer grinned widely as she stared at the ball, it was an upper level creation, source upper level power. The boy was grasping his powers quickly, far quicker then they expected. "Who are you?" He hadn't directed the question to her father, that much she was expecting. "And what am I?"

"I am the daughter of the Source and of a Charmed one." She answered back in a plain tone, staring into the boy's eyes. "Jennifer Nichole Halliwell, at your service." She said with a smug smile. "And you are Harry Jamison Potter, the holder of a powerful bred from an Elder and Charmed one."

* * *

Hey there,

This is my shot at a cross over. Anyways, if you're reading my other stories there will be an update for them all tomorrow. Cheers!

Leon


End file.
